Un sueño de Fé
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer ONE-SHOT jejejej se trta de un sueño algo triste de Bella hacia Edward, pero hacia el Edward que todas nos imaginamos, es como si Bella estuviera en nuestro lugar, espero que les guste


He de confesarte, que entre mis noches de desvelo, existe aún la esperanza, que aún no muere dentro de mí, de tenerte aquí a mí lado. De sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, de sentir tus labios en los míos, de sentir esa corriente eléctrica que surge del roce de tu piel con la mía. No me canso de seguir diciendo que me estás esperando en algún lugar, con esa sonrisa torcida que me matay con tus brazos abiertos para mí.

He de confesarte, que hace dos noches tuve un sueño que rayaba en la realidad.

"Estaba sentada en la banca de un parque, sola, la noche me abrazaba y las estrellas besaban mi alma. Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla ante el recuerdo de esa mañana, en la que me desperté, ilusionada, comoun niño en la mañana de Navidad, con ese singular brillo en los ojos, de pensar tan solo que estabas a mí lado. Hasta que al abrirlos y observar el lado vacío de nuestro lecho, la cruda realidad me golpeo de frente, pude sentir como ese brillo en mí mirada disminuía hasta desaparecer. No estabas.

sentí como el mundo me caía encima con tan solo el recuerdo. Aprete mis brazos en torno a mí, como esperando que con ese sostén pudiera evitar que me desmoronará en mil millones de pedazos. El aire sopló, haciendome estremecer. Med i cuenta del reloj, tna solo para uqe me anunciará que ya era medianoche.

Me levanté aún con miedo de soltar mi agarre, por temor a derrumbarme, caminé hasta mi departamentopor calles desiertas y oscuras.

Cuando logré llegar, lo único que hice fue correr a mi habitación y derrumbarme en la cma a lllorar ante la cruel e inospita realidad que me embargaba. Entre sollozos no me cansaba de repetir inconsientemente.

-Regresa.- decia una y otra vez con la vaga esperanza que me escucharás.

No sé exactamente en que etapa de mi sueño me hayaba dormida ya soñando que me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, desconcertada avancé unos pasos hasta que una luz que se prendió de la nada me detuvo, extrañada observe la sombra de un gran piano de cola, y enfrente se hayaba una silueta delicada pero hosca al mismo tiempo. En aire se podía respirar ese dulzón aroma tan característico de ti.

Cerre mis ojos e inspiré profundamente, dejando que el olor invadiera mis pulmones y recorriera mi alma. Sabía que me dolería despertar y ya no sentir tu aroma pero en ese momento no me importaba, quería grabar tu olor para siempre en mi mente y mi corazón.

De pronto una melodía conocida para mí comenzó a sonar. Me tomó unos minutos darme cuenta y reconocer que esa era MÍ melodía.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa tonta se formará en mis labios, y solo logré hacer lo que mis instintos me gritaron en ese momento. Correr. Corrí como nunca antes, para alcanzarte. Pero grande fue mi desepción al fijarme que por más que corría y corría, mi cuerpo seguía en el mismo lugar. La desesperación de mí, mi mente comenzaba a ser innundada por el desconcierto, el miedo invadió mi pecho hasta el punto de estrujar mi corazón provocando que esté acelerará su ritmo a tal grado que sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho, la impotencia comenzó a ganar terreno en mí.

No soporte la impotencia tan grande que me invadía, no entendpia como era eso posible. Al final recurrí tan solo al último recurso que me quedaba. Gritar. Cerré mis ojos y con todas mis fuerzas solté.

-NO¡¡¡¡¡¡.- salió desgarrando mi pecho y solo sentí como me quedaba vacía, ya que mis pulmones habían gastado todos sus suministros de aire en ese grito.

Abrí mis ojos esperanzada de que me hayas escuchado, para tan solo ver que todo seguía igual, excepto por que mí melodía estaba a tan solo unos minutos de terminar.

Mi corazón pedía a gritos que me movierá, pero mi cuerpo parecía atado a unas cadenas demasiado fuerte y gruesas.

-No.- solté otra vez, ahora en un susurro.

Las lágrimas me segaban y por última vez trate de alcanzarte, dí un paso, ya convenciada de mi inminente fracaso, hasta que me sorprendió darme cuenta que me moví.

Comencé a cainar hacia tí mientras mi corazón daba un brinco de felicidad por poder alcanzarte.

Continué caminado hacia tí cada vez un poco más rápido, me detuve ante la situación que el piano había dejado de emitir esa hermosa melodía.

Tú, con ese aire grácil y felino, te levantaste y te giraste para encararme, me sonreiste y caminaste hacia mí. Mi corazón fue al cielo y volvió, alegre de tal solo pensar que con dar unos cuantos pasos más estaría junto a tí. Sin dudar termine de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y quede exactamente frente a tí, sintiendo el calor emanar de tu cuerpo.

Unas ganas indescriptibles de abrazarte me invadieron y, les hice caso. Me aventé a tus brazos emocionada, necesitaba asegurarme que eras real.

Pude sentir como mi cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al tuyo de una manera única y de nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. Aferraste tus manos a mi cintura, mientras yo unía mis brazos entorno a tu cuello.

-Aquí estoy.- dijiste solamente, para tranquilizarme.

Te separaste solo un poco para verme a los ojos y me sonreiste calidamente, de esa forma tan propia tuya de hacerlo y susurraste de nuevo.

-Aquí estoy, amor.- dijiste antes de acortas la ya inexistente distancia entre nosotros y me besaste. Tus labios cálidos y suaves se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos con una sincronía que solo ellos conocían. El beso se fue tornando más intenso cuando tu rozaste levemente tu lengua con mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso a mi boca. Un gemido salio de mi boca al sentir la calidez de tu lengua, permitiendo así, que está entrará dispuesta a explorar cada rincón de mi boca. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza con una coreografía desconocida para todos menos para ellas. Sentí como una lágrima solitaria caía de mis ojos.

Tú, aferraste tus brazos en torno a mi cintura mientras una de tus manos me recorría la espalda hasta mi nuca, la cuál aferraste para acercarme más a tí. Mis brazos se siñieron a tu cuello mientras mis dedos se hundían en tu suave cabello tirando de él para acercarte más, si se podía a mí.

Mi corazón y mi cuerpo deseaban que se momento se detuviera en el espacio tiempo y nos permitiera permanecer así, Juntos. Besandonos.

Tengo que aclarar que ese no era un beso salvaje, no, era un beso único, un beso dado con anhelo esperando ser correspondido, era un beso con el toque justo de pasión, amor, deseo, entrega.

Desafortunadamente, como todo beso también llegó a su final, debido a la falta de oxígeno. Poco a poco fuimos disminuyendo su intencidad aún reacios a romperlo, hasta que por fin nuestros labios se separaron y nuestras frentes permanecieron unidas.

Me sonreiste y mientras nuestros pechos subían y bajaban agitadamente conseguiste decir.

-Te amo.

Me sentí inmesurablemente feliz al oírte decir esas palabras y sin pensar te respondí.

-Yo también te amo.- atine a decir viendo como tu sonrisa se ensanchaba más.

Estuvimos un momento eterno así, mirandonos, olvidandonos de TODO. Juntos en nuestra burbuja personal e indestructible.

M e miraste fijamente permitiendome dar cuenta que ese brillo de felicidad en tus ojos desaparecía, pero seguías sonriendo.

-Cierra tus ojos.- dijiste sin borrar tu sonrisa. mi mente me gritó un CUIDADO¡¡¡ casi mortal y desesperante. Algo muy dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera, que no cerrará mis ojos.

Pero la sonrisa que me diste en seguida me desarmo, aún reacia a hacerlo una parte de mí luchaba por no cerrarlos.

-Confía en mí.- dijiste dulcemente.

No supe en que momento mis ojos se cerraron inesperadamente y sentí como tu aliento rozaba mis labios y me besabas.

Pero, ese beso no era como el anterior, ni como nincún otro. Se sentpia como un beso de despedida. Alarmada y desconcertada a la vez dije contra tus labios.

-Porfavor no hagas esto.- dije antes de que tu terminarás el beso y besarás mi frente.

-Porfavor, No. No lo hagas.-dije desesperadamente sintiendo como tu mano rozaba la mía para terminar el contacto.

-Edward.- dije casi sin aliento y suplicante.

-Te amo.- dijiste acariciando mi mejilla.

Luche contra mis parpados para abrir los ojos, pero estaban sellados. Luche una y mil veces ante la impotencia de no poder abrirlos. No podía.

Sentí como las lágrimas volvían a caer por mis ojos. No entendía porque no lograba abrirlos. Estiré mis brazos para tratar de tocarte, pero fue inútil. Ya no estabas.

Mis piernas comenzaron a fallarme haciendome caer de rodillas al suelo. El llanto se incremento y cerre mis manos en puños y golpeé el suelo.

No me importó el í como un vacío se formaba en mi pecho, en el mismo lugar donde se suponía debía estar mi corazón. No había NADA. Me estaba consumiendo, era como si un hoyo negro me carcomiera desde dentro.

Trate por última vez en luchar por abrir mis ojos, esperando el fracaso.

El alivio leve me embargo un segundo al darme cuenta que lo había logrado. Los abrí desesperadamente, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Baje la mirada del vacío que ahora estaba en el mismo lugar donde tan solo tiempo antes estabas TÚ.

Mi sorpresa fue poca al ver en el suelo una rosa en todo su esplendor. Tirada.

La tomé entre mis manos y acaricie los petalos suavemente,casi con adoración.

-PORQUE?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- grite al final sintiendo como ese grito desgarrador rompia mi pecho y destrozaba mi garganta."

En ese momento me desperté, estaba sudando y tenía los ojos humedos por el llanto. Me di cuenta por lo oscuro de la habitación que aún era de madrugada. Me levanté de la cama decidida a lavarme el rostro y calmarme un poco.

Sentí como algo delicado y suave caía a mis pies. Me agahce para ver que era y mi corazón se salto un latido y solte un leve jadeo al ver ante mí, tirada a mis pies, la misma rosa de mi sueño, en todo su esplendor.

La levanté y aspiré su aroma, me sorprendí al reconocer que ese aroma era el mismo que te caracterízaba, el mismo aroma dulzón que me encantaba.

-Edward.- dije en un susurro.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté contra mi pecho la rosa.

Un soplo de viento fresco me saco de mi ensoñación. Abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta, tal fue mi sorpresa al ver un leve destello que me deslumbró por unos momentos. Me acerque curiosa a la ventana para asegurarme. Recordaba que la había cerrado desde la mañana.

Justo frente a mi, en la baranda de la ventana descansaba un precioso y delicado objeto. Era un pegaso parado en dos patas sobre una plataforma pequeña y redonda. Toda la figura estaba hecha de cristal y espejos. Era hermosa.

La iba a tomar cuando me di cuenta de un papel doblado debajo del objeto.

"_Te Amo_" tenía escrito en el frente, mi mente trabajo muy rápido para reconocer que esa, elegante y estilizada letra era nada mas y nada menos que la tuya. La emocion comenzó a crecer en mí.

Automaticamente lo tome, lo desdoble y comencé a leer.

"_Bella: _

_Amor mío, yo sé cuan doloroso es para tí despertar en las mañanas con la esperanza de que estemos juntos, creéme son las mismas a las mías de imaginar que te tengo conmigo, para siempre. Lo siento. No sabes cuanto lamento que eso por ahora no pueda ser. Mi corazón no se cansa de seguir esperando por el momento en que estemos juntos de nuevo. _

_Te agradezco por creer en mí tan fervientemente como hasta ahora, Te amo, no lo olvides. Te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos, no se cuando, ni como, ni donde, solo sé que algún día volveremos a estar juntos y esa vez si será para siempre. _

_En cambio amor mío solo te pido que no pierdas la esperanza, que no dejes de creer en mí. No dejes de amarme. Te dejo en este objeto la melodía que te compuse. Para que nunca la olvides. _

_Pronto, amor, estaré contigo. Te amo._

_Edward."_

Cerré el papel son pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos. Inspeccione entero el pedazo de papel y encontré que en la parte trasera tení escrito._"Creelo"._

Miré hacia el amanecer que se levantaba para anunciar un nuevo día, junto con mi esperanza y murmuré con la vos firme y sin ninguna duda.

-Lo Creo.

**Bueno chicas, yo se que le he fallado en mis historias pero les pido paciencia y en cambio les dejo este ONE-SHOT de EDWARD Y BELLA, la verdad era un pensamiento que surgio aer en la noche cuando no podía dormir, de verdad espero que les guste, la carta de Edward se las dedico a todas aquellas que soñamos con que un día un Edward persona nos toque a cada una de sus fans. Nunca hay que perde la fé.**

**Beshotes**

**Cuidense ok?**

**bye **

**AtTo:**

**blanchicullen.**


End file.
